Always
by bakanoapit
Summary: "Uhh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin dia memelukku," dua kata '—seperti dulu' tersirat tapi tidak terucap. Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam di tenguk Heechul, "Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Tidak lebih. Hanya dia." / YUNJAE


**a.n.** cough - oh ya, entah kenapa saya dapet feel Yunjae lagi orz. Jadi, ya, a little Yunjae ficlet for you, fellow AKTF! PS. Ini ceritanya habis Jaejoong selesai karaokean sama Heechul sama Junhyung. Ehehehe. ( www dot allkpop dot com/article/2013/09/b2sts-junhyung-enjoys-some-kar aoke-time-with-heechul-and-jaejoong#axzz2g49uztt3) 

**disclaimer.** their character belongs to themselves

* * *

**ALWAYS**

(A Yunjae Ficlet)

* * *

Sudah lewat tengah malam ketika Heechul merasa kepalanya berputar pelan. Aish, berapa botol soju yang sudah dia minum, eh? Cowok cantik itu mengerjap. Acara karaoke bersamanya sudah selesai dari jam sembilan—atau sepuluh? Atau malah jam sebelas?—tadi. Junhyung balik lebih dulu. '_Mian, ada acara di M-net besok pagi_,' kata dongsaengnya itu, '_Aku harus pulang._' Heechul baru akan mengiyakan untuk mengakhiri malam mereka, tapi Jaejoong, _Kim Jaejoong_ menolak untuk menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berada di korea dan bertemu dengan teman lama, dan mengajaknya pergi ke satu kafe kecil—remang-remang dan cukup tersembunyi dari kemungkinan dikenali fans.

Satu cangkir kopi menjadi satu botol soju. Kemudian dua. Kemudian entah berapa, Heechul tidak lagi menghitung. Kenapa pula mereka jadi minum alkohol, huh? Saat Heechul tahu kalau dirinya mudah mabuk dan Jaejoong—well, Jaejoong bilang dia butuh _sesuatu_ untuk melepas stress. '_Aniee. Aku tidak mau merokok, aku sudah berhenti,'_ Jaejoong mengelak saat Heechul menyodorkan kotak rokok padanya. Pftt. Oke.

Jadi di sinilah dia berada. Jam dua pagi. Di kafe terpencil Seoul. Dengan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang membenamkan wajah di pundaknya. Uh-oh, Heechul melebarkan mata—membenamkan wajah dan _menangis_ di pundaknya.

"Aku merindukannya, Heechul-hyung."

Heechul mengeluarkan suara seperti tersedak. Ah, dia tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, "Nde?"

"Uhh, aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin dia memelukku," dua kata '—_seperti dulu'_ tersirat tapi tidak terucap. Jaejoong mengambil napas dalam di tenguk Heechul, "Kenapa hidup ini tidak adil, Hyung. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Tidak lebih. Hanya dia."

Heechul, tidak tahu harus menanggapi apa, menepuk pelan kepala temannya itu.

"Empat tahun," Jaejoong terisak, "Sudah empat tahun berlalu. Berapa tahun lagi aku harus menunggu?"

Kalau Heechul bisa, dia sudah menarik orang yang sedang dibicarakan Jaejoong itu bersamanya. Saat Junhyung mengirim pesan singkat '_Hyung, ayo karaokean. Aku ajak Jaejoong hyung. Kau bisa ajak satu orang lagi terserah,' _sore tadi, Heechul langsung menelepon ke orang _itu_.

Shim Changmin yang mengangkat.

_'Kau tahu dia tidak bisa, Hyung.'_

_'Kenapa? Sekali saja. Tidakkah kau ingin dua hyungdeul-mu itu bahagia?'_

_'Lebih dari apapun. Tapi bukan ini caranya.'_

_'Changmin.'_

_'Yunho-hyung sudah berusaha keras memendamnya. Bertemu dengan Jaejoong-hyung hanya akan membuatnya kembali ke titik awal.'_

_'Tapi Changmin—'_

_'Suatu saat nanti, Heechul-hyung. Kita tunggu suatu saat nanti mereka bisa kembali bersama dan mengatakannya ke semua orang dengan bangga.'_

Heechul tidak punya jawaban untuk itu.

Cowok cantik itu menghela napas, kembali mengelus pundak Jaejoong, "Dia masih mencintaimu."

Tawa hambar, "Aha ha, iyakah? Aku tidak bisa meneleponnya. Tidak bisa mengirim pesan padanya. Tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan kau bilang dia masih mencintaiku? Jangan bercanda, Hyung."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda."

"Kalau begitu jangan memberiku harapan palsu."

"Jae. Jaejoongie. Jaejoong-ah," Heechul merasa matanya memanas, "Dengar, kau hanya harus percaya padanya, oke? Apa yang dulu dia katakan padamu terakhir?"

"_'Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu, Jae.'_" Jaejoong menggumam.

Heechul mengangguk, "Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, eh?"

Jawaban Jaejoong adalah isakan.

Tangisan cowok bersuara emas itu beradu dengan suara kendaraan dari luar. Semakin lama semakin samar. Heechul tidak tahu berapa lama mereka duduk di kursi keras itu. Jaejoong berada dalam pelukannya. Dan Heechul menyandarkan kepalanya di atas rambut hitam Jaejoong. Saat Heechul melihat jam tangannya kemudian, jarum pendek berada di angka lima.

"Jaejoong-ah," Heechul menggeser posisinya, membangunkan temannya dengan perlahan, "Jae, Jae-ah, sudah jam lima. Kita harus pergi."

Jaejoong mengangkat wajah. Mata bulatnya sedikit bengkak dan berwarna merah. Ada bekas lipatan baju Heechul di pipinya. Tapi cowok itu tersenyum kecil, "Ah. Terima kasih," suaranya serak. Tiga jam karaoke dan tiga jam menangis.

Tangan Heechul meraih sisi kepalanya, "Untuk apa, eh? Kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu, chingu-ah," dia balas tersenyum.

Senyum Jaejoong melebar, "Satu hal lagi, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau kau bertemu dengan Yunho-ah," Jaejoong berkata lambat, menelan ludah dan mengambil napas dalam, "Heechul-hyung, kalau kau bertemu dengan Yunho, bisa kau katakan padanya kalau aku masih mencintainya?"

Heechul mengangguk.

"Dan aku akan terus menunggu? Sampai kapan pun?"

Heechul mempererat pelukannya, "Tentu saja, Jaejoong-ah, tentu saja."

* * *

End.

* * *

Ahahaha. RnR? :")

**cj: eh iya bener. ahaha. mian. empat taun hiatus nih jadi lupa sama tingkatan umur mereka kkkk. gomawo ralatnya. edited!**


End file.
